Just Desserts
by midnightstardust
Summary: Natsu and the gang head into a brand new sweets shop, hoping to spend some jewels, little do they know a Dark Guild wannabe is running the place! What will happen to the Fairy Tail's strongest team when they eat the tainted sweets?
1. Just Desserts

**Hi there! I'm new to so if you like this story and want me to continue it then please let me know! Also does anyone have any ideas as to what should happen to everyone?**

** Just Desserts.**

"Natsu!" Lucy calls out, waving her hands frantically. "Coming!" I say and run over to where my friends are. Lucy, Erza, Grey, and I had just finished a Job and we had a little extra jewels to spend. We decided that we would visit the new sweets shop that opened up in Magnolia. It was famous for it's desserts that were unique to each customer.  
"Hey guys, sorry i was helping Happy catch some fish at the lake over there" i say, adjusting the scarf Igneel gave me, firmly around my neck.  
"Aye!" Happy says following close behind me, carrying a plump fish in his teeth.  
"Whatever dragon-boy let's hurry in, I'm starving." Grey says dryly.  
"what was that stripper?" I say cracking my knuckles.  
*Smack*  
"Cut it out, both of you!" Erza snaps, hitting each of us on the head.  
"Yes ma'am!" We both straighten up and about face to Erza.  
"Just because we have a little extra jewels i figured we could have a treat, but maybe we shouldn't because we did destroy half of the town we went to go save." Erza sighs heavily and pinches the bridge between her eyebrows.  
"Master Makarov already has enough on his plate..." She scowls and walks into the store.  
"Well... Let's go guys!" Lucy brightens and follows closely behind Erza.  
"Aye!" Happy says, gnawing on his fish, and follows Lucy. Me and Grey look at each other and shrug, same old same old...

We all enter and arrive in a brightly lit store with paintings of candy and cookies on the wall. A blonde girl with pigtails greets us and gives us a booth table.  
"What are your names and what magic do you use?" She asks cheerily, holding up a notepad and pen.  
"Huh? That's weird.." I think aloud. "Normally wouldn't you give us a menu and we pick from there?" Grey asks surprised.  
"Nope!" The blonde replies cheerily, " our desserts are unique to each individual." She smiles.  
"I'll go first!" I say, getting fired up. I then set my hand ablaze, to show what kind of magic I use, getting a startled gasp from our overly-peppy waitress.  
"My name's Nats-" I start before i'm interrupted by a loud squeal.  
"WAIT A SECOND! YOU'RE SALAMANDER?! FROM FAIRYTAIL?" The blonde squeaks.  
My flames die out in confusion and I respond with a small "yeah.."  
"Eeeeeek! So you must be Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy!" She shrieks, pointing at each of my friends. They all nod and the waitress goes crazy, "Kyaaa! I know exactly what desserts to bring you guys! I LOVE fairytail!" Then she skips away to the kitchen, squealing. "That was...weird." Lucy says shortly after. I slump back into my seat, the fire in my belly, all burnt out...  
"Atleast she's enthusiastic about her job." Erza remarks.  
"Yeah a little TOO enthusiastic." Gray adds later.  
"wonder what were gonna get?" Lucy asks.  
"Dunno but I hope it involves fire!" I grin.  
"Of course that's what you want you Pyromaniac." Gray comments.  
"Shut up you streaking pervert!" I snap back at him. We butt heads for a while before noticing the menacing glare that Erza was giving us from across the table. We immediately stop and await our sweets.

Meanwhile...in the kitchen of the cafe

"OMG CHEF! CHEF! MEMBERS FROM FAIRYTAIL ARE IN OUR RESTURANT!" The impatient waitress squeals. My ears perk up at the mention of the guild fairy tail. I went to join a dark guild a week ago but they turned me down... If they find out i messed with some members of fairy tail.. I smirked, a devilish plan coming into play. I'm a potions wizard, i can't kill them but i can poison their desserts to make curses happen! I'll be a shu-in for that dark guild!

To be continued... Should i continue? I made this for fun...


	2. Tainted Goodies

Masterofyou- Thanks! I knew I forgot something! Btw It was suppose to be in Natsu's pov

Tainted goodies.

Natsu Pov.  
"She sure is taking forever..." I grumble into Igneel's scarf, that's hanging loosely around my neck.  
"For once I agree with ya firebreath, she's taking her sweet time" Gray offers.  
"You lookin' for a fight popsicle face?" I growl. This time it's Lucy who stops the fight with a "relax guys, unless you want Erza to intervene..." She glances at Erza's empty seat, as she had gone to the bathroom earlier. We both shut our traps. If we started fighting and destroyed this place and Erza came out the bathroom right in the middle of it... I shivered. That wouldn't be pretty.

~Back to the kitchen~

The blonde girl tapped her finger impatiently on the the counter.  
"Chef what's taking so long with Fairy tail's desserts?" She calls out to the man.  
"Just be patient Leilana! I'm adding some potio- uh.. I mean... Cinnamon!" He replies sweetly. The blonde sighs and walks out the kitchen, pouting, she picks up the orders for the non-famous, less-important customers.

With Leilana gone, the Chef pokes his head out of the kitchen's double doors to get a glimpse of his targets. Not long after his eyes widen as he spotted the red-head and the pinkette, sitting idly in the booth. The chef gasped and quickly retreated inside the kitchen. Titania and Salamander!? The chef started to shake with anticipation. I... I thought they were fairy tail small fries...but two of the strongest fairy tail members are here? At the dark guild he wanted to join, they seemed especially bitter at those two. The man started to sweat as he thought of the consequences. If they found out that he was the one who tainted their sweets... He gulped, surprised at his burst of fear. Nevertheless he pressed on with his plan.  
"Oh.. oh well! They won't ever find out it was me..i'll just have to give those two an extra dose of potion..." The man stuttered nervously, wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked at the sweets on the tray. He had studied Fairy tail's members likes and dislikes before, now he just had to put that information to good use. The man then looked at the shelf full of various potions he had and grinned. Sure he couldn't KILL anyone but his potions could mess up anyone's day. (from giving you bad luck for a week, to dying your hair green!) He snickered and decided he'd just pick random potions from the shelf and just throw them in! Their effects will be a surprise for both him AND his victims, he cackled with delight. He was SO getting into that dark guild now. After pouring random viles of potions into each dessert he poured the extra two potions into Erza's and Natsu's. Each bottle will be in effect for one whole week...So now Salamander and Titania will have an extra week of torture. To top it all off the potions kicked in randomly aswell, so who knows who will be affected first? The man laughed and called out for Leilana, eager to put his plans into effect. A few minutes passed and she hadn't come so he walked out the kitchen to look for her. He frowned when he saw her fangirling at the fairy tail table. She was chatting happily with another blonde girl who he assumed was that Lucy chick he'd heard about. Realization hit him and he face palmed. "Aww man... My potions don't affect celestial wizards.." He sighed and waved Leilana over grumpily. Oh well... So he couldn't mess with the whole group... 3 out of 4 ain't bad. Leilana noticed his wave and skipped over.  
"Wow I can't believe I just held a conversation with a fairy tail member!" She gushed. The man pinched the bridge between his eyes and sighed at the overly-bubbly waitress. Why did I ever employ her?  
"Uh... Leilana their desserts are ready..?" He mumbled.  
"Okey-dokey!" She shouted and scooped up the metal tray of tainted sweets, whisking them away to unfortunate members of Fairy tail.


	3. Calm before the storm

** Calm before the storm.**

Natsu pov.

"WHOAAAAA!" I exclaimed, as I looked down at the treat that was placed infront of me.

"Natsu you're drooling..." Lucy mumbled, _but so was she!_

"S-sorry.." I wiped my chin and stared at the masterpiece._ I had a silver platter with some kinda fancy cream cake called creme brulee, but I didn't care, IT WAS ON FIRE! Yum! How did he know that was my favorite food? I sucked some of the fire in and lit up instantly. It had a really sweet taste to it! _

"Oh yeah! Now i've got a fire in my belly!" I roared as I liked my lips. Just as I was gonna dig in I heard Gray mutter,

"Is your cake SUPPOSE to be on fire?" He questioned and backed away slightly... _He doesn't like fire or anything hot._

I rolled my eyes at his question. _It didn't matter if it wasn't..._

"I don't think your suppose to EAT the fire Natsu." He said sarcastically, knowing full well I do it all the time.

"Who cares? I'd still eat it if it WASN'T on fire, it's just an added bonus for me!"

I glare at what was on his silver plate. It was a chrome glass of vanilla ice cream with powdered sugar, cherries, chocolate wafers, and other sweet things. _As if it wasn't enough that It was ice cream... Cause I hate cold things, it had all that sugar and icing and stuff on it. I almost gagged! It looked really gross and I had no idea Gray had such a sweet tooth..._

"Blech, you eat that sugary girly crap?" I scowled and he punched me in the arm.

"Shut up! This is a normal parfait and not some kinda burnt fire cake!" He snarled.

I punched back and stood up, slamming my hands on the booth table.

"You shut up! This cake is amazing just BECAUSE it's on fire! And what kinda parfait has solid ICE CUBES on it for toppings?" I shouted.

Not long after we noticed Erza's menacing glare and Lucy facepalming from across the table. We instantly shut up but I couldn't help the snicker that came after. Erza was doing her best to glare but she was also obviously delighted that she got a giant piece of strawberry cake on her plate._ She was practically glowing! I could almost see little hearts in her eyes. _

_Her piece of cake was decorated with chocolate dipped strawberries and on the side was little candy swords and gummy armor candies. I guess the chef really did his research to know that Erza could requip and stuff. _

After that I glanced over at what Lucy had. It was a vanilla butter cream icing cake. Adorning the top was the 12 zodiac keys, painted on with yellow frosting._ I_ _had to admit.. It looked pretty cool._ She had started cutting into hers already and she took a small bite. She closed her eyes momentarily. _ What was wrong? Did_ _it taste gross?_ Right after her eyes burst open and she looked forward with a dreamy expression.

"This is delicious!" She exclaimed. "My compliments to the chef!" She yelled and smiled at a small brown-haired man that I hadn't noticed before. He stood next to our table grinning, almost evilly... I shivered. _He gives me the creeps..._


	4. The Beginning

** The Beginning.**

Lucy pov.

We finished our desserts (more like scarfed them down) and left the shop pretty late in the afternoon, we were going to hang out at the guild but it was pretty dark outside, so we decided to part ways for the night.

Erza and Gray had went in different directions and Natsu was no where to be found. I decided i'd just go home too. I felt pretty groggy and figured a good night's sleep oughta do me some good.

I opened the door to my 2,000 jewel-a-month apartment and was so tired I didn't even notice that someone was in my bed.

I crept into the shower and exited a little bit later. Yawning and throwing on some pajamas, I crawled into bed only to land on something squishy.

My eyes shot open, and I was wide awake now. I poked the smaller one of the two lumps in my bed. It shifted for a while then abruptly stopped.

"What the.." I trailed off when I noticed a blue tail with a white tuft on the end, wiggling slightly from beneath the covers.

_Grrr... Happy was in my bed so I have a pretty good guess who the bigger lump was. _It was quiet for a while before I heard soft snoring coming from the bigger lump. That pushed me over the edge and I snapped, grabbing Happy's tail viciously.

"Owww! Lucy you big meanie!" Happy grumbled and I threw him out the window. I sighed and dusted the cat fur off my hands.

"Now for the bigger idiot." I muttered.  
I yanked the covers off to reveal said idiot, snoozing away. He shivered and blindly grasped around for the blanket I just picked up.

"Natsuuu..." I called sweetly, awaking him from his slumber.

"Oh.. Luigi... You're here, bring the blanket back wouldja?" He muttered.

"LUCY KICK!" I yelled my battle-cry and knocked the pink-haired idiot on his hindquarters.

"Luuuuccyyy... I'm trying to sleep here!" He grumbled and glared at me, holding his sore side.

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT MY APARTMENT!" I shouted ruthlessly.

*sigh*

"Fine Lucy... Happy's right you ARE mean.." He glowered at me as he climbed out my apartment window.

After he was gone I huffed up slightly.  
"Well maybe if you, Erza, and Gray would quit sneaking into my apartment..." I muttered softly. _Although deep down... I knew I didn't mean it. I love my friends and that's how it'll stay._

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

Sunlight streamed directly into my room and blinded me momentarily.

"92,960,000 miles away and it still has perfect aim..." I grumble, blocking the sun from my eyes. _Wish I could just sleep in for once._ I dismissed that thought immediately after the matter, well aware that I had rent to pay.

I sighed and rummaged around in my closet for something to wear. I decided on a dark purple tee with a white miniskirt and sneakers. I tied a royal purple ribbon in my blonde hair and sighed, satisfied with my looks. I exited my apartment moments later and started my way down to fairy tail, passing by some guys in boats who whistled flirtatiously at me.

A couple of steps away from the door I reached for the handle, before I was stopped by maniacal laughter coming from inside.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA!" Some one in the guild was laughing insanely. I opened the door and instantly recognized the voice as Natsu.

_Oh boy what did he do now...?_ I sighed and looked up to see Natsu in tears. A bunch of other members of Fairy tail were snickering and even blatantly laughing. I rushed over to Natsu and picked his head up off the table. His mouth was open in a huge crescent and his pointy teeth could be shown in a huge toothy grin. He was laughing hysterically and in tears as we speak.

"What's going on?" I ask totally innocently, not wanting to be left out of the loop. He weakly lifted his finger and pointed towards a blur of bluish-black ball of fur that was running around frantically, chasing anyone who laughed at it.

"Who's-" I started to ask before the animal jumped on me and growled softly.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE TELL THESE GUYS TO SHUT THEIR MOUTHS?!" The creature barked.

"Ohmigosh you can speak?" I yelled patting the black puppy on the head.

"Ploo would love you! He's a dog too!" I grinned and the dog bit me.

"What the-! Hey that's not very nice! Bad dog!" I scolded.

That just made Natsu break out into weird laughing fits, he pounded the table and wiped tears from his eyes.

_What's up with him?_ I looked around the guild and everyone else had grown silent. I saw all my friends except for Erza and Gray._.. Weird._

"Where's Erza and Gray?" Weren't they suppose to meet up with us for a job, Natsu?" I asked, momentarily confused.

"hoo~" Natsu wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and thrusted his thumb in the direction of the puppy.

"Old Popsicle face's gotten himself turned into a dog!" Natsu offered, still laughing a bit. The dog growled instantly after Natsu's declaration and jumped towards him viciously.

"YOU WANNA GO AT IT YOU STUPID MUTT?" Natsu roared and charged head on at the do- uh I mean Gray.

I sighed and sat at a barstool next to Mirajane. _Well HE won't be much help. _

"So how did this happen? Why isn't Erza here to stop them as well? Did Natsu read another one of those spell things?" I asked skeptically to Mira.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! He CAME here like this!" Natsu stated defensively. A concerned look crept onto Mirajane's face.

"Nobody knows... And Erza didn't come to the guild all day!" Mira sighed.

"What?" I yelled disbelievingly. _A work-a-holic like Erza NEVER takes a day off from work, I wonder if she's sick?_ One things for sure, I thought as I looked at the unusual fight scene between a fire-breathing dragon-boy and a puppy, _something's up._

**This chapter is the longest I ever did! I hope you guys like it! :)**


	5. Idiot

**Idiot**.

Lucy pov.

"You've probably been cursed by a potions wizard."

Everyone turned to the intelligent blue-haired girl.

"Le-Levy!" I smiled, seeing one of my best friends. I felt a little guilty for not noticing her earlier, and only focusing on the boys_._ She grinned at me and then got serious.

"Has the pupp- uh...Has Gray eaten anything that could've triggered it?" She asked skeptically.

"Uhm let's see..." The do- ugh.. I mean Gray put a furry paw to his chin and pondered.

"I just order food from the guild so I don't think so..." He barked.

Natsu snorted, "He probably got himself cursed by that potions wizard cause he's such a moron."

Gray growled and took a warning step towards Natsu. They had just had a fight and both were covered in multiple scratches from it. Without Erza here they'll keep at it too! Master Makarov stopped them before, but he had to go to a magic council meeting so he left a while ago.

_It's up to me now... _LUCY KICK!  
A second later Natsu's body flew right into the wall. He groaned in pain and whined, "Lucy! Why'd you kick only me! It's Gray's fault too!"

"I don't care who's fault it is, if you keep picking fights we'll never help Gray!" I scolded.

"Tch, can't we just leave him as a stupid animal?" Natsu muttered.

"This coming from a boy who was raised by a dragon?!" Gray snarled.

"SHUT UP! IGNEEL'S NOT SOME STUPID ANIMAL!" He roared.

"IDIOT! You said that yourself!" Gray roared back.

Before they had time to bicker anymore the doors of the guild swung open fiercely.

All heads snapped in that direction and were met with a once in a life-time scene.

Erza _'Titania_' Scarlet, was blushing and smiling cutely.


	6. whimsical blush

**Whimsical Blush~**

Lucy pov.

"Omg guys... guys shut up, we got's work tuh do!~" Erza giggled, a deep blush spreading across her face. She hiccuped loudly and gingerly cupped a hand to her lips.

"Hahaaha... S'cuse me!~" She laughed, staggering into the guild.

Everyone just stared blankly at the red-head. _Something was clearly wrong with her! It was like she was drunk..._The whole guild was unusually quiet as Erza walked across the floor, she stumbled over her feet repeatedly, hiccuping and giggling occasionally. Finally Natsu spoke up.

"Erza? Are... Are you ok?" The pink-haired dragon-slayer gulped. Erza's usual menacing glare returned and she stalked towards Natsu like a lion chasing it's prey.

"NATSU!" She growled, pointing a finger in his face.

"W-what..?" He took a step back, trying to avoid her piercing gaze.

Suddenly Erza's face lifted into a bubbly grin and she grabbed his vest roughly, pulling him out the doors of the guild she yelled,  
"Since I can't find Lucy or Gray us two are goin' on a job mmkaaaay! Were gonna be takin' da train for a while too! Buh-bye!~"

_What?! I understand Gray but did she seriously not see me standing a few feet away from her? _

"WHAT!? NOT THE TRAAAAAIN!" Natsu whined and waved his fists in the air in protest.

"Buck up Natsu, it's only a couple of hours! Don't be sucha' baby!~" Erza slurred her words, swaying side to side like a little kid.

"Is she even in any condition to go on a Job?" Gray barked loudly.

Silence was his answer as the guild watched Erza drag Natsu away by the collar like a kitten.

Poor Natsu, You could practically see his soul escaping from his mouth. He looked pale as a ghost while being grabbed tenaciously by the red-head.

The whole guild watched in horror as Erza dragged Natsu off to who knows where, leaving the rest of us to wonder what the hell was going on.

Surprisingly Elfman was the first to speak up.

"First Gray turns into a little dog and now Erza's acting like a drunkard...something un-manly is going on."

"Lu-chan..."

I glanced down to see Levy tugging my shirt, a perplexed look in her eyes.

"I think only members of your team have weird things going on with them... That means that either you or Natsu is going to be affected next." The blue-haired girl blanched, worry evident on her face. I offered a small smile of gratitude and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her blue locks.

"Don't worry Levy, it's not life-threatening right? Besides I feel fine." I reassured, receiving a pout from the small girl.

"Dont treat me like a little kid!" However she gave a quaint smile and sat down, but anyone could tell she still wasn't convinced.

"i'm pretty sure if it's a potion wizard's doing, then the effects won't last very long..." Levy declared, reading through a thick, brown cover book.

I sighed in relief. _Good... At least it's not permanent._

"Ooooh, I am so gonna hunt this guy down and kill em' for this!" Gray snarled, smacking his tiny blackish-blue paws together in a threatening motion. However, he was a pint-sized dog now so it just came off as an adorable clapping gesture.

"Can it Gray, your even smaller than I am!"

_I recognize that voice... Happy? _

I turned around to see said blue cat, curled up in the corner with a freshly caught fish._ When did he get that? _

Gray growled so loudly it seemed to resonate off the walls, then he stopped and gave a small hmph. _Cool your jets Gray..._

I sighed and tried to think like Levy. _The best thing to do would be to wait until the effects wear off right? I mean we can't go hunting for the guy for revenge when we can't even get Erza to stand up straight! We also can't really do any missions with an intoxicated Erza and a bite-sized Gray now can we? Ugh... I gotta pay my rent, we'd better clear this up soon!_ I sat on a barstool next to Mira and Levy who were also thinking of solutions.

Mirajaine suddenly pounded a fist to her palm yelling "I got it!" Loudly.

Practically the whole guild turned their heads to the bar-maid who nodded thoughtfully.

"Erza can probably take care of herself but-"

Mirajaine was cut off by a loud yell, I swung my head apprehensively to the front door to come face to face with the red-head in question.

"WOO HOO!~" She yelled cheerily, tossing a fist in the air.

She was wearing flame empress armor, that looked pretty battered up. She also had the weirdest thing around her neck. It was a mess of burnt flowers, fruits, plants, even chestnuts! But the weirdest thing was that it was still ON FIRE! My brain went into auto-pilot and I panicked, grabbing it loose from her neck and stomping out the flames.

Erza just stood there, swaying slightly and tossing her deep red pigtails over her pale shoulders, completely unphased.

"I'm bored... Who're you blondie..." She scowled, it wasn't really a question, it was more like a demand the way she said it. I tried not to scowl back and just held her shoulders steady, her rocking back and forth was pretty annoying.

"Uh, Erza-san. What's that?" Levy asked nervously, pointing down at a tattered piece of fabric that Erza was clutching tightly. She seemed to hold it up like she had just seen it for the first time, even though she had been grabbing it so fervently earlier.

"Yeah...And weren't you suppose to be on the train for a few hours?" An annoyed Gajeel shouted from the bar, a couple of seats from Mira's baffled face.

_Man how did I not notice him? Is it just me or am I not just oblivious but BLIND too?!_

"Erm.. Lucy isn't that... Natsu's vest?" Mira paled and pointed to the tattered strip of cloth. I took a closer look and gasped, making out the dark color and gold lined pattern that decorated Natu's signature outfit. Erza snapped her head up and hiccuped slightly, a serious expression plastered on her face. A few seconds later all stoicness melted away into a meek smile.

"Hahha... Forgot bout' him.." The red-head rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously at our horrified expressions.

Na-Natsu's ok right? He isn't-

My thoughts were cut off by a retching noise coming from just outside the guild. The noise was followed by a groan and a dull thud.

"OH YEAH!" Erza lit up like a Christmas tree and ran out the doors of the guild. A split second later she returned with a top-less, sickeningly green Natsu, holding his mouth closed with 4 fingers.

_If he didn't look like he was about to hurl all over me, I'd actually be blushing. Natsu's bare chest is always showing... So why do I feel all flustered now? _I snuck a few glances at him before clutching my red cheeks in my hands and providing a quiet shriek. _Now's not the time for this Lucy!_

"Urgh.. I'm gonna be sick.." He groaned and Erza dropped him to the floor. She laughed as her face flushed pink and she hiccuped again, then doubled over, collapsing on the nearest wooden table.

_How is she functioning right now?!_

"W-where have you two been?" Curiosity got the best of me as I helped Natsu to his feet, _careful not to stare too much... _

_Darn it Lucy!_

"D-don't ask... We didn't even leave Magnolia or get on a train...I don't ever want to talk about that place again..." He muttered, clutching his stomach in pain.

Sighing heavily at this whole situation I turned to our favorite white-haired bar maid.

"Mira... What were you saying?"

** Hahaaahha... If you haven't guessed by now i'm a Nalu fan~ 3 the next few chapters are gonna get reeeeeeaaaaalllly crazy... **


	7. New Developments

**New developments.**

Lucy pov.

"I was saying Erza can take care of herself but someone needs to look after Gray until he's back to normal..." Mira, suggested.

A pale hand shot up into the air and waved around frantically.

"JUVIA WILL TAKE GRAY-SAMA!" The blunette cheered, grabbing the dark colored dog tightly. Gray squirmed and struggled against her grip, gasping for breath.

"Wait."

Most people lost interest in our situation, seeing how hopeless it was with all the arguing and general weirdness, but everyone who cared turned to Erza.

"I always wanted a puppy! I'll take him!" She chirped, grabbing the small dog from Juvia and hugged him so tight Gray's eyes bulged. After she loosened her grip a little his eyes seemed to widen at everyone in the room as if pleading, _'HELP ME!'_

Natsu cracked up, obviously recovered from his earlier state. His clear laughter brightened the mood, "Ahahhaa ice cube you should see your face right now!" He roared, clutching his stomach as if he would bust a gut.

Juvia's elated smile wavered and she pouted, taking a seat and eyeing Gray sulkily. Juvia's love for Gray was deep but even she wouldn't stand up to Erza right now.

The whole guild watched in amusement as Erza skipped, jumped and spun around the guild (still in her flame empress armor no less) clutching Gray like he was her lifeline. Gray looked petrified, he knew this was gonna be a long week.

I sighed and trudged over to Natsu who had stopped laughing a while ago and just stared at the potion induced state that Erza and Gray were in.

"Quit staring at them it's getting creepy.." I muttured.

I felt really apprehensive, like something bad was going to happen. I just didn't know why... Natsu must've noticed how nervous I was because he grinned at me and yelled, "Don't worry Lucy, if anything does happen to ya' i'll protect you!"

It was loud enough for the whole guild to hear and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Natsu. Even Cana put down her barrel of liquor to eavesdrop. The guild was unnaturally quiet for a long time. Everyone's piercing gazes all seemed to ask the same thing._ 'Did Natsu finally do it? Did he really just say that to Lucy?'_ I however, blushed red down to my ears and looked anywhere but at the pink haired boy.

_I can't believe he said that!_

I snuck a glance at him to see that he was still grinning like an idiot, a full cheesy smile. Being the dense and clueless guy he was, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world and he OBVIOUSLY didn't catch on to what he said to me. I sighed and the whole guild followed suit, pitying me. Erza suddenly snapped back to a serious face and walked over to Natsu smacking him upside the head.

"Ow! Erza what was that for?!" He whined, rubbing his sore face.

"Moron." The red-head deadpanned.

We all looked at her in shock. _That sounded exactly like the real Erza!_

Erza seemed to flinch and fidget nervously."I-I don't know why but...Something deep down inside me told me I had to do that." The red-head explained, looking feverish and pale. Slowly, the blush crept back onto her face and she let out a loud hiccup, pardoning herself once more.

_I was in total shock though! Erza was fighting the potions effects! Either it's wearing off or Natsu's stupidity was so great Erza actualIy got a grip on her delirious brain just to slap some sense into him. I'd probably be better off betting on the latter._

I glanced at Levy and whispered, "Did you see that?"

Levy nodded and whispered back, "This might be a lead to help figure out how to stop the potions effects."

Me and Levy conversed for a while before we noticed it had started to get dark.

"Master Makarov will be here tomorrow, maybe he can help Lu-chan..." Levy assured me, trying to lift me out of my funk. I sighed and smiled, knowing that atleast she's trying. I noticed alot of the guild members left and so I shrugged and turned back to Natsu. He was yawning and clutching his cheek gingerly, mumbling something about 'stupid red-heads'

"Don't come sneaking into my bed tonight okay!" I warned, but he wasn't really listening. He was glancing off to the side and looking awfully gloomy and irritated.

I wanted to hit him, but I thought he's had enough of that today. Besides, I giggled and smiled giddily, thinking back on Natsu's words today.

_Don't worry Lucy, if anything does happen to ya' i'll protect you!_

those words played over and over in my mind all night.


	8. A Little Problem

**A little problem. **

Gray sat lazily on one of the Guild's wooden tables, sneaking nervous glances at his new 'owner.' He deadpanned at the red head that stared intently at him. They've been fixated like that for hours now. Everyone in the guild had given up trying to get through to them.

Natsu snickered on the sidelines as Erza concentrated hard, staring with incredible focus at the tiny puppy.

Just then Lucy arrived at the guild, breathing a sluggish, "Good morning," to no one in particular.

She shuffled over to Natsu before noticing him, as well as half the guild eyeing the unusual spectacle that was Erza and Gray.

Lucy turned to the salmon haired boy and sighed heavily before murmuring a lazy 'morning.'

Natsu turned to the blonde nonchalantly before doing a double take.

"Holy-! Lucy you look terrible!" He gasped, taking a tentative step back.

Lucy glared at the offending pink haired dragon slayer.

_Thanks Natsu... Because that's what EVERY girl wants to hear in the morning. _

The celestial wizard didn't live up to her reputation. She looked disheveled and untidy. Her blonde locks were frizzy and messily tied into a bun. Her face had red sleep marks printed on her cheeks and multiple bags marred her eyes.

Letting the previous comment on her appearance slide, Lucy elaborated.

"I was up late last night trying to finish a book I had been reading...when I finally finished, it gave me the inspiration to start writing. By the time I was done getting my thoughts on paper... It was already 3 in the morning." The blonde groaned.

"Well you oughta' sleep some more Lucy! I bet that wouldn't have happened if I had slept at your place last night!" The dragon slayer joked.

Once again, the Guild became silent and everyone stopped staring at Gray and Erza and started ogling Lucy and Natsu.

Lucy blushed instantly, her eyes now shining and her meek tiredness replaced with heart thumping excitement. She snuck a glance at the object of her affection only to be brought back down to earth by that oblivious grin that blatantly displayed his ignorance. Everyone sighed and grumbled, fed up with the constant false alarms.

_To be honest Lucy was fed up too! Why couldn't he just ask her out or something?_ Her previously sparkling eyes reverted back to a dull brown, as her adrenaline wore off and her sleepiness took effect once more. Natsu, being the completely dense guy that he was STILL wasn't aware of the implications of his statement. He just couldn't fathom why everyone always sighed whenever he said something to Lucy!

The topic of interest returned to Gray and Erza when Levy got involved.

The impish blue haired girl tugged on Erza's sleeve to get her attention.

"Um... Erza, having a pet... Much less one that used to be a human, doesn't mean just staring at it all day..."

Erza cut off the staring contest to look down at the small girl, before her mouth formed a small 'o'

"I should play with im' too right!" She chirped, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Erza leaned forward, yanking a startled Gray off the table. She held him upside down by the feet, dangling him in the air as he squirmed in her grasp.

"N-no Erza- put me d-dooown!" Gray struggled to say as Erza shook him up and down in a sickening motion.

"Like this? Havin' fun yet doggy?!" The red head squealed, using Gray as a shake weight. Levy panicked, tugging the flustered Gray away from Erza's hands.

"Erza! Not like that! Don't hold animals by their hind legs!" Levy scolded.

Erza wasn't listening, she had wandered off during Levy's explanation to go pick a fight with Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! Your hair's too pink n' spiky! We should cut it mmkay!" Erza declared as she requipped.

Her armor changed into the spitting image of a samurai. Holding up her sword menacingly the red head advanced towards Natsu, a deranged grin on her flushed face.

"Nuh uh, your NOT coming near me with that thing!" Natsu protested, backing away slightly from the blade.

"Come on... Just a little off the top!" Erza hiccuped, swinging the katana around wildly, earning a few startled yelps from nearby guild members. Pretty soon it turned into a chase, Natsu running for his life with an intoxicated, drunken samurai on his tail.

Lucy and Levy stood off to the side and sweatdropped as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"We really have to find a cure for this potion... Before Natsu and Erza wreck the guild..." Levy sighed, returning Gray to the floor.

Eventually Natsu made it out the doors of the guild, Erza hot on his trail. Everyone in the room breathed out in relief.

"YOU WERE ALL UN-MANLY! YOU RAN FROM YOUR OWN GUILD MEMBER!" Elfman shouted.

A few feet away Macao picked his head up from the floor in protest, "YOU'D BE RUNNING TOO IF SHE HAD COME WITHIN 3 FEET OF YOU WITH THAT THING!"

"Gehe, I'm just glad she's chasing Salamander and not me!" Gajeel snickered, walking towards Levy and Lucy.

Levy blushed looking up at the iron dragon slayer through her lashes. A Cheshire cat smile played on Lucy's lips as she prepared to tease her about it.

"Well looky here-" Lucy started to say before Natsu's screams could be heard in the distance.

Not too long after, the guild doors burst open, revealing a small figure.

"Nats-" Lucy faltered when she saw who had burst through the doors. A young boy, with familiar spiky pink hair trudged into the guild and plopped down on a wooden chair.

"Phew... Glad I got her off my back." He snorted. Looking up at Lucy he brightened and walked over to her, Levy, and Gajeel.

"Hey Luce! We should go on a mission soon." He chirped.

"Do I know you little boy?" Was the blonde's response as she patted the boy's surprisingly soft head.

The boy frowned, "Lucy i'm pretty sure i'm at least a foot taller than you! However you do look a little tall... Right now." The boy stuttered, turning to Gray in puppy form and continued. "Ice princess, wanna tell me what's going on here?"

Gray's eyes widened in recognition of the nickname. "Guys, I think that's flame brain..." Gray barked nervously.

"No way! He's too cute to be Natsu!" Levy dismissed looking down at the small boy, and patting his head affectionately along with Lucy.

"Hey!" the boy growled, pushing their hands away.

"Why wouldn't it be me? It's not like I grew a second hea-" He cut himself off when he saw his tiny hands and his eyes widened in dismay.

"NO WAY! I'M A KID AGAIN!"


	9. Oh Boy

**Oh boy.**

Lucy pov.

"But gramps!" The small boy whined.

"No butts Natsu!"

Pouting Natsu crossed his arms, muttering, "I don't need a stinkin' babysitter!"

"Aye!" Happy confirmed, strutting over to Natsu to give him support.

For the 19th time today Gray doubled over laughing, which was insanely cute in his puppy form.

"Ahhaha! Ash face got affected by the potion too!" The small dog roared with laughter.

"Hey ice for brains! You're still HALF my size, I can kick your ass anytime!" Natsu growled and Levy and I squealed.  
_There was just something about little kids and puppies that just made girls go crazy! Or... Y'know it could be a side effect from the potion... _

"Shut up ice for brains! Im still at least HALF your size and can kick your ass anytime!

Everyone in the guild except Erza watched half annoyed and half amused as Natsu headbutted Gray and they continued to fight throughout the guild. Everyone else just resumed what they were doing like this was normal, _(which it was.) _Erza was just sitting in a daze at the bar, watching master makarov and muttering, "Look I see a gnome~ haha... It's so little.

Master didn't seem to mind the red head being there, however when he heard the nickname 'gnome' his eyebrow twitched a little.

I sighed in irritation, "This is getting worse and worse..."

"Who's going to take care of Natsu?" Levy asked.

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO TAKE CARE OF ME!" Natsu yelled, fending off the tiny blows from Gray.

Mirajaine perked up and pointed to Lucy immediately, "Lucy should do it! She's part of his team!"

Everyone agreed because no one elee wanted a destructive little boy in thier house.

Natsu looked up mid-fight with Gray pulling his hair.

"Oh, Lucy's taking care of me? That's not so bad... Least her bed is soft."

No one even bothered looking up this time... They finally figured that Natsu will forever remain oblivious to his feelings.

"Ugh, why me!" I blushed and covered my face.

"Because you liiiiikee each other!"

"Shut up cat!"

**Later~**

It was getting dark and I wanted to get to bed. Waving goodbye to everyone in the guild, I stepped outside into the fresh air. Suddenly, remembering my recent 'babysitting' job I sighed and walked back to the front doors of the guild.

"I never thought i'd say this but Natsu...let's go home... " I called, Blushing and clutching my forehead.

"Mmkay!" I heard him call out from inside the guild and soon after I heard him running to the front doors.

_I have to admit, it was pretty cute having a mini Natsu follow me around._ When we passed by the men in boats who tried in vain to flirt with me, Natsu growled and shouted, "leave Lucy alone we have to get home!"

They were stunned for a while before muttering, "Ah... Isn't she too young to have a kid?"

I immediately grabbed Natsu and dashed to my apartment, blushing furiously. _I didn't want ANYONE else to make that mistake! _

"S-slow down Luce! It's hard to run when I'm so small- whoa!" Natsu tripped unceremoniously to the floor and I wailed in frustration, knowing that I'll have to treat his wounded knee later.

I helped him up and was about to continue when I felt him lag behind me. I turned my head to see what was wrong,"Natsu what's-"

The pink haired boy had a faint blush on his face and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Uh, Natsu?"

"I'm fine... Let's keep going.." He whispered but his lips trembled and he winced in pain when he tried to take a step. Eventually he kneeled down and cradled his injured knee.

"Ow! I get hurt way worse than a scraped Knee... SO WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?" The dragon slayer growled in frustration and I smirked at him, offering a hand.

Thinking I was just going to help him up again he took my hand, so he wasn't prepared for when I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder, carrying him in a classic piggyback position. There was a startled yelp before he protested.

"Lucy! Put me down, I can walk!"

"Nope, your body is smaller Natsu so don't put so much strain on it." I scolded but he continued to whine for a few more minutes before I heard him go quiet.

_Natsu, quiet? Impossible._

I threw a curious glance over my shoulder to see that he had fallen asleep. Smiling a little, I pushed him farther up my back and trudged on to my apartment.


	10. Hot Head

**Hothead.**

Lucy pov.

I watched in horror as Natsu rampaged through my apartment. Happy had called him a hot head and he threw a tantrum. I stared wide eyed as he knocked over books, tables, lamps... _Eeek! No, not the bed!_

"That's it! Natsu quit acting like a kid!" I growled in frustration as the pink haired boy jumped up and down on my bed.

"Yeah, but Lucy right now I am a kid!"

_Good point... Maybe the potion doesn't just shrink him, maybe it makes him act more child like too?_

"Ow!" I looked over to where the pain filled sound came from and saw Natsu rubbing his head.

"I jumped too high and hit the ceiling..." He muttered.

_I take it back. Maybe it just shrunk his brain._

"It's what you get for chasing an innocent cat!" Happy grumbled.

"Yeah whatever, Lucy i'm starving." Natsu said as he walked towards me with puppy eyes.

_Aww... NO! Lucy don't get drawn in by his cuteness! He's a little devil! _

"Natsu! You ate at the guild only 2 HOURS ago!"

"Well I'm a growing boy Lucy!" He mumbled.

"Hmph... You know what you really need is a shower!"

Natsu's eyes widened in fear, and he backed away from me. "Uh... N-no I..." That was when his back hit the wall.

Heeheh... I advanced towards him and snatched him up. He struggled and squirmed but I managed to hold him down and throw him into the bathroom. Locking the door, I sighed. Not long after I heard him pounding on the door.

"Luuuuucy Let me out!" He whined. I had been preparing to take a shower myself so the bath was already filled with warm water. All he had to do now... Was strip.

"Not until you shower!" I scolded. I heard grumbling from the other side of the door before a groan in consent.

"Fine." I didn't hear anymore noises so I assumed he was in there conspiring some kind of plan. After a while it was REALLY quiet, I got worried so I decided to open the door. I figured that if he tried to run I could grab him before he got too far, I mean he is a child right now, how far could he run?

I realized I made a mistake when I opened the door and Natsu wasn't any where to be found. By the time I turned around to check if he had gotten past me, he had slid under my legs and was now running around... Naked.

I groaned and watched through my fingers. He was a child right now sure, but he's still my crush on the inside right? I don't know anymore, this is just plain wrong! Suddenly an idea popped into my head and a chesire cat smile played on my lips.

"Natsu stop acting like Gray! Take your shower like a man!"

"WHA- I'D NEVER ACT LIKE THAT STRIPPER!" Natsu growled and ran back into the shower, a few seconds after I heard the sound of running water.

_Phew, we need that cure.. And FAST!_

**A/N Next chapter is Erza and Gray O.o**


	11. Magical Vet

**Magical vet?**

**A/N- Sorry guys, my phone went AWOL and now I need a new one.. I'll be updating slowly until I get a new one. ):**

It was already late at night when realization hit Gray. Clothes. WHERE ARE HIS CLOTHES?! He knew that he had turned into a dog on his way to Fairy Tail, two days ago. He also noticed that his clothes were left lying on the ground after that strange puff of smoke engulfed him, and he had ran away, hoping to enlist the help of his friends. What he didn't know was why he didn't, oh, I don't know... BRING his clothes with him! Gray sighed, Levy had said it would probably last a week... so he should have 5 days left. Gray padded off the bed, where he had laid previously beside Erza. Jumping to the ground hastily, he fell over and his face made contact with the ground and he let out a sharp bark.

_Ow..._

The noise woke Erza and she opened her eyes with a small hiccup.

"What's wrong doggy?" the red head yawned, rubbing her eyes and pulling the blanket off of her. This made Gray yelp, as the red head only had on a large button down shirt that was exposing a little too much at the top. If dogs could blush then Gray was doing a pretty good job of it. It took all of his strength to look away, I mean she WAS drunk off potions, he couldn't take advantage of his intoxicated friend by staring at her disheveled state.. right?

Instead, he looked around suspiciously, as if he would go back to being human any seco- OH NO! Gray realized that when he DID change back... he'd be...realization hit and he shook his head. No, it didn't matter. Hell, he was naked around everyone 24/7. He'd change back in 5 more days, but at what time? Where will he be when it happens? Gray snuck one last look at Erza who had (thankfully) made herself decent and blanched as she made her way over to him.

The red head frowned leaning over and extending her milky white arms in a hugging gesture. "Doggy, you look really pale...WE SHOULD TAKE YOU TO A MAGICAL VET!" She giggled enthusiastically, blushing and scooping up a frightened Gray in her arms.

Gray didn't know what to think._ First off, did they even have those?_ Apparently, Erza knew one because they were out her apartment door in seconds. Erza was skipping and humming as she strolled down a random alley, a little ways down from her apartment, carrying Gray who begrudgingly complied. As she skipped, Gray noticed some odd looks on people's faces as they passed by. he didn't know what to think of the attention until he heard one man whistle and stare straight ahead at them, blushing slightly. Gray looked down in horror when he realized what the odd looks were for.

Erza was still only in the button down shirt. Gray immediately blushed and freaked out, barking and doing whatever he could to get the oblivious red heads attention. Finally, he resorted to biting her lightly on the finger and jumping down from her arms.

"Ow! Bad doggy!" Erza hiccuped, pointing and shaking her injured finger in a 'tsk tsk' manner.

"Erza! Your clothes!" Gray barked, forgetting that despite his animal form, he could still speak. However, he never thought that he'd be saying those words to someone else.

"Oh! Oopsies!" Erza giggled and tapped herself lightly on the head and then re-quipped, into her usual armor breastplate and royal blue pleated skirt. Gray sighed in relief at the familiar outfit and looked hopefully to his red haired friend, who in turn smiled back at him. Seeing her smile made Gray think,_ hey... maybe the next 5 days won't be as horrible as he thought._

"Enough stalling, we have to go to THE MAGICAL VET!~" Erza squealed, grabbing Gray and carrying him a bit more roughly this time. Gray gulped, regretting his earlier comment.

The next 5 days will be **hell. **


End file.
